La Venganza de Afrodita
by Rytsar
Summary: (Continuación de "La Puerta"). Han pasado tres días después de la huída de los compañeros de vivienda de Afrodita; ahora uno por uno van regresando a su hogar esperando que todo esté en orden y perdonado, sin imaginar que en todo ese tiempo Afrodita preparó una venganza para cada uno por dejarlo solo.
1. La acosadora

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada y Chimaki Kuori._**

Tal y como Afrodita lo había pensado, habían pasado tres días desde la última vez que viera a alguno de sus compañeros de vivienda. Eso no significaba que ellos no llegaran a la casa, Afrodita lo sabía ya que veía las cosas desarregladas o que Death Mask dejaba platos de comida en el fregadero, por supuesto no los lavaba.

En el tiempo que estuvo solo pudo planear su venganza con cuidado. No era esa clase de persona, según él, pero estaba seguro de que sus amigos necesitaban un escarmiento después de haberlo abandonado en medio de una junta importante sobre su hogar.

La puerta no había sido arreglada, y entre más tiempo pasaba Afrodita dejaba de tomarle relevancia al asunto, si a sus compañeros no les interesaba, no veía el por qué a él sí.

Fue un martes cuando, mientras el sueco barría la sala, vio una cabeza rubia asomarse por la puerta principal. Casi se lleva un infarto debido a que Shaka no había hecho ningún ruido al entrar, sólo abrió la puerta y se asomó por la entrada de la sala.

\- Hola Afrodita - dijo sonriendo levemente.

\- …Shaka… - contestó después de reponerse del susto y continuó barriendo - ¿qué haces aquí?

\- Pues... aquí vivo.

\- Sí, pero como huyeron y no te vi en tres días supuse que ya no regresarías.

\- Sí… - el rubio suspiró y ayudó a Afrodita a sostener el recogedor en lo que el segundo juntaba la basura - lamento eso, en mi defensa, Shijima apareció de quien sabe dónde y me llevó con él. No me dejó regresar hasta ahorita. De verdad lo siento Afro, no fue mi intención.

\- Lo sé - contestó Afrodita sin despegar la vista de la basura - no hay por qué disculparse.

\- Bueno, ¿y cómo estuvieron estos tres días? – preguntó Shaka soltando el recogedor y metiendo las manos en las bolsas en su pantalón.

Afrodita tomó ambos instrumentos y caminó hacia una bolsa de basura donde tenía varias cosas que les pertenecían a sus amigos, metió la basura ahí y la cerró mientras miraba a su amigo. Estaba usando la misma playera del día que huyó, pero el pantalón y la chamarra que llevaba arremangada eran diferentes.

\- Bien, fue divertido disfrutar del tiempo a solas - dijo mientras caminaba a la cocina para tirar la bolsa en el bote.

\- Bien…

\- Sí…

El silencio reinó entre ambos, por lo general no se llevaban mal pero tampoco convivían mucho, por lo que en ocasiones el estar los dos solos podía ocasionar silencios un tanto incómodos. En realidad, y siendo completamente honesto, Afrodita no estaba molesto con el rubio, sabía que él no habría huido como lo hizo y menos desaparecería por tanto tiempo. De hecho, le agradaba que él fuera el primero en regresar ya que así podría aprovechar un poco más de esa soledad que le daba el tener la casa sin los desmadrosos del lugar.

\- ¿Y en dónde te estuviste quedando? – preguntó Afrodita mientras se sentaba en la pequeña mesa de la cocina, en la que estaba una taza de té verde y un gran trozo de gelatina de mosaico.

\- En un hotel lejos de aquí, Shijima decía que entre más lejos mejor - contestó el rubio sentándose frente a su amigo.

\- Que malos son conmigo, sólo me abandonan - Afrodita comenzó a comer de su gelatina.

\- De verdad lo lamento Afrodita - contestó el rubio sonrojado por las palabras de su amigo, mientras juntaba las manos en señal de pedir perdón y recargaba su cabeza en la mesa.

\- Lo sé - Afrodita sonrió por la reacción de su amigo - y sí, me abandonaron.

\- Lamento mi comportamiento - repitió - me gustaría tratar de arreglarlo.

\- No te preocupes, en parte lo estás haciendo - contestó Afrodita levantando levemente el plato con el postre que dejaba Shura todos los días sin falta para el rubio.

\- Me alegro entonces - dijo el rubio sonriendo.

Aún era de mañana cuando Shaka abandonó la cocina con el argumento de iría a su habitación, dejando a Afrodita de nuevo solo meditando sobre su venganza. Debido a que Shaka había sido el primero en llegar sería el primero en pagar los platos rotos. Completamente decidido a llevar su plan a cabo, Afrodita salió de la casa con dirección al centro comercial. Las vacaciones habían empezado y el que no estuviera pensando en sus estudios o exámenes le dio mucho tiempo libre para planear.

El vivir con sus amigos hacía que los conociera a la perfección, no había aspecto que no supiera, en especial si consideraba que él era sumamente chismoso, así que no le fue difícil investigar cual era la mejor forma de vengarse de cada uno de ellos.

Shaka fue el más complicado de todos debido a que tenía varios aspectos que lo distanciaban del resto de sus amigos. No había personas que lo odiaran, alguien que quisiera unirse a la venganza o algo a lo que el rubio se apegara con lo que Afrodita pudiera chantajearlo. Parecía un historial limpio, sin embargo, había algo que Shaka escondía, algo sobre lo que no se le podía hablar porque podía llegar a perder la cabeza.

Al llegar al centro comercial vio lo que ponía a su rubio compañero nervioso, tomando refresco con una amiga.

\- Hola Dysnomia - le dijo mientras se sentaba en la mesa de las dos mujeres.

\- ¿Qué quieres Afrodita?

Dysnomia estudiaba lo mismo que Afrodita, siendo una de las esudiantes más destacadas del área de botánica. Nunca habían compartido clase hasta ese semestre, y desde este la rivalidad que existia entre ambos creció; Dysnomia sentía que debía de ser superior por el hecho de que siendo la más destacada de esa generación lograría un buen trabajo cuando los estudios concluyesen, mientras que Afrodita sólo trataba de hacer sentir a su padre orgulloso.

Ambos desarrollaron una relacion de competencia-amistad que sólo ellos entendían y fue durante el desarrollo de esta que Afrodita descubrió un punto débil en la mujer, y de paso en su amigo.

Era una mañana normal para él y Shaka, quienes desayunaban juntos mientras discutían sobre la medicina alternativa. En ese momento, Dysnomia apareció para cuestionar a Afrodita sobre unos asuntos de sus clases. Afrodita nunca supo que era lo que ella quería debido a que apenas miró al rubio quedó por completo perdida en él. Con el paso del tiempo esto se hizo más evidente, sólo faltaba mencionarlo para hacer que la chica olvidara lo que hacía y pensara en aquel de ojos azules que le había robado el aliento.

Para Shaka fue una situación un tanto contraria. Podía manejar el que una mujer se fijara en él y hasta que le coqueteara, no era la primera vez que eso pasaba, pero no podía manejar a una mujer que lo siguiera a todas partes y supiera varias cosas de él, cosas que él consideraba secretos.

Y es que Dysnomia era una acosadora en toda la extensión de la palabra, aunque ella no se diera cuenta de eso por completo. Afrodita no tardó en darse cuenta de eso y planeaba aprovecharlo.

\- Te voy a adelantar tu regalo de Navidad - le dijo mientras sonreía diabólicamente.

\- No lo quiero - contestó ella cruzando los brazos.

\- Te va a gustar.

\- Diciendo eso me causas escalofríos - ella comenzó a sobarse los brazos.

\- Sólo toma - dijo él extendiendo un papel.

\- ¡No quiero una foto de ti desnudo! - gritó ella, provocando que su amiga riera.

\- Bien, entonces me voy - Afrodita se levantó sonrojado - buscaré a otra mujer para darle el número de Shaka.

Sintiéndose humillado, aunque esperaba algo así, comenzó a caminar por donde llegó hasta que una mano lo detuvo; era Dysnomia que se había levantado para alcanzarlo. Viéndola bien Afrodita alzó una ceja al ver que ella llevaba a modo de suéter una camisa de cuadros roja que le había visto a Shaka un par de veces.

\- ¿Eso es de Shaka? - le preguntó.

\- Sí, creo que me queda muy bien su ropa - ella sonrió emocionada - y todavía huele a él.

\- ¿De dónde la sacaste?

\- La puerta de su casa no sirve - Dysnomia alzó los hombros, como si lo que decía fuera lo más normal del mundo - y había notado que Shaka no estaba así que entré a investigar y al llegar a su cuarto...

\- Robaste sus cosas.

\- Sólo tomé por adelantado lo que será mio.

Afrodita suspiró, sin duda era peligroso dejar esa puerta como estaba.

\- Bueno, ¿y qué quieres? - le preguntó ahora él.

\- ¿Me das el teléfono?

\- ... No.

\- Afrodita... - dijo ella alargando la última sílaba mientras lo tomaba de la mano - lamento habier dicho lo que dije.

\- Eso está mejor.

Afrodita le dio el papel a ella, quien, sin perder tiempo, lo desdobló y miró el número escrito cómo si fuera lo más hermoso del mundo.

\- Gracias - dijo abrazando la hoja.

Afrodita salió del lugar sintiendo que su trabajo estaba hecho. Pasó la tardé en casa de sus padres para comer y al llegar a la suya se encontró con la segunda fase de su plan de venganza, un Shaka sumamente nervioso que le ponía seguro a puertas y ventanas, excepto a la principal.

\- ¡Esa mujer descubrió mi número de teléfono! - le dijo a Afrodita apenas vio a este entrar.

\- Pero que mal, ¿cómo lo sabes? - preguntó fingiendo sorpresa.

\- Ha pasado toda la tarde enviándome mensajes, ¡mira como empezó!

Shaka le mostró el inicio de la conversación, uno dónde había una foto de ese día de él dormido en uno de los sofás de la sala, junto con el comentario de ella diciéndole lo hermoso que se veía.

\- Aterrador - susurró Afrodita sonriendo por dentro.

\- No podré dormir en paz nunca más - dijo el rubio, asomándose por una ventana para verificar si ella andaba por ahí.

Mientras Shaka perdía la cabeza por el resto de la tarde, Afrodita se autofelicitaba por el éxito de su venganza. Tal vez podría parecer que su medida era extrema, pero estaba seguro que la chica no haría algo grave, y la situación le haría entender a Shaka la relevancia de una puerta perfectamente arreglada.


	2. Amor platónico

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, S. Teshirogi y Chimaki Kuori._**

* * *

Camus había llegado la mañana del día siguiente de que Afrodita iniciara su venganza. No se había disculpado ni nada parecido, de hecho apenas había visto a Afrodita sentado en la mesa mientras desayunaba a lado de un desvelado Shaka se había sonrojado de sobremanera mientras el sueco reía, ambos recordando el extravagante método de escape del amigo del francés.

\- ¡Espera Camus! - le había dicho a su amigo antes de que este se escondiera en la cocina - ¿no vas a decir algo?

\- ¿Qué se supone que diga?

\- No lo sé, que te disculpes o algo así - dijo Afrodita mirando a Shaka en búsqueda de apoyo, pero este dormitaba - Estábamos en medio de una junta importante cuando decidiste que debías de irte y llamaste a Milo para que inventara una patética excusa para eso.

\- No puedes regañarme cuando todos se estaban yendo, apuesto a que Death Mask ni siquiera se quedó.

\- Eso no te importa - Afrodita regresó a su comida, no estaba dispuesto a que su desayuno se amargara por culpa de su amigo - mejor olvida lo que te dije.

\- ...Afrodita lamento el haber huido y dejarte solo...

\- Eso sólo lo dices para quedar bien... - Afrodita miró hacia el otro lado ofendido.

\- Lo digo en serio.

\- ¿Tú le crees Shaka? - le preguntó al rubio golpeándolo suavemente en el brazo para despertarlo.

\- Yo creo que entre más personas aquí más podrán ayudarme a vigilar... - dijo Shaka mirando hacia todos lados.

\- ¿Vigilar?

-Dysnomia anda por la zona, tiene su número de teléfono y viene a verlo dormir - dijo Afrodita antes de darle un sorbo a su taza de café.

\- Eso sí que es aterrador - Camus se acercó y le dio un par de palmadas a Shaka en la espalda - te ayudaré - miró a Afrodita - de verdad lo siento.

\- No hay problema - Afrodita sonrió.

Mientras el tiempo pasaba Afrodita comenzaba a hacerse a la idea de que si no estuviera estudiando botánica, sin duda se dedicaría a la actuación. Camus había sido el segundo en llegar, y Afrodita tendría que apresurarse a efectuar sus planes maquiavelicos.

El segundo más difícil para vengarse había sido Camus, y el que tanto él como Shaka fueran los primeros en llegar era de cierta forma reconfortable para Afrodita, ya que resolver como vengarse de los otros dos era más sencillo.

Camus tenía varias cosas para utilizarlas en su contra. Afrodita sabía que Camus tenía problemas con su padre, pero tocar ese tema era demasiado, incluso para él; su amistad puesta en duda más de una vez con Milo; su extraña adicción a comer hielo, y un número de etcéteras que bien pudo utilizar Afrodita. Para esa ocasión el sueco decidió tomar uno de los aspectos poco conocidos de Camus, algo de lo que no todos estaban enterrados y de lo que sabía Afrodita por pura casualidad.

La primera fase de su plan consistió en asegurarse de que Camus dejara su teléfono por un periodo de al menos diez minutos, tiempo suficiente para que Afrodita diera inicio. Por el resto de la mañana se la pasó vigilando al francés, pero no pudo encontrar ningún momento perfecto ya que cuando Camus dejaba de ver su aparato lo guardaba en la bolsa de su pantalón o no se alejaba por mucho de él.

Fue hasta pasado el medio día cuando el teléfono se vio separado de su dueño; Camus había acompañado a Shaka a la tienda, debido a que el rubio temía encontrarse con su acosadora. Mientras ambos amigos estaban fuera Afrodita tomó el aparato y buscó entre la lista de contactos a la persona que utilizaría para efectuar su venganza.

Cinco años antes de eso había sido la primera borrachera de Milo, Aioria y Shura. A pesar de que el plan de los primeros dos era que todos los amigos se uniera, al final sólo Shura decidió aceptar. La noche había sido una locura que comenzó a apagarse hacia las dos de la madrugada en la casa de Afrodita, ya que sus padres no estaban y así los primeros tres no tendrían problemas con los suyos.

Mientras el sueco se aseguraba de que ninguno vomitara en los sillones en los que estaban acostados no pudo evitar escuchar la conversación que medio sostenían Milo y Aioria, Shura había sido fulminado apenas tocó el sillón. Ahí fue cuando se enteró del amor platónico de Camus, tal vez el más largo y duradero que tenía su amigo francés.

Al encontrar el nombre que buscaba un ligero grito de emoción salió de sus labios; también sintió ganas de reír al ver la forma en la que Camus había registrado a esa persona en su celular: "Mamá de Milo". Para tratarse de alguien a quien Camus quería más de lo que aparentaba y que su celular era muy privado, Afrodita se sintió muy decepcionado por eso, él esperaba algunos corazones o una frase más romántica.

Al escuchar la alarma de su reloj sonar, Afrodita dejó los cuestionamientos para después. Se preparó para enviar un mensaje; había estado pensando en eso por dos días y sabía que debía de sonar lo más parecido a Camus, para que ella no sospechara.

Terminó justo en el tiempo que planeó, justo en el momento en el que escuchó al hindú y francés llegar a casa. Dejó el celular donde estaba y trató de parecer lo más natural del mundo. Comió con sus amigos sin problemas y parecía que Camus no se había percatado del mensaje, así que todo iba de acuerdo al plan.

La segunda fase dio inicio cerca de las cinco de la tarde. Afrodita salió de la casa con el pretexto de estar en el patio y revisar sus flores. Mientras estaba agachado, dándole la espalda a la casa, Afrodita sacó su celular y le marcó a Milo.

\- ¿Qué quieres Afrodita? - preguntó Milo levemente molesto, estaba de camino a su entrenamiento de fútbol y no le gustaba hablar por teléfono mientras iba por la calle y en transporte público.

\- ¡Pero qué hostil! - sonrió - hola Milo, sólo te llamaba para hacerte una pregunta importante, algo que me pidió Camus que hiciera.

\- ¿Y por qué no lo hace él?

\- Está tomando una ducha, debe de verse presentable para su cita.

\- ¿Cita?¿Qué cita? - en su transporte, Milo sonrió confundido.

\- ¡Oh! ¿No lo sabías? - sentado en el suelo, Afrodita sintió que comenzaría a reír diabólicamente, pero trató de controlarse - escuché que va a salir con alguien.

\- ¡Impresionante! - Milo sonrió - y ese desgraciado no me dijo nada.

\- Sí, bueno, a lo que voy es que Camus me pidió que si le podías prestar tu corbata negra.

\- ¿Es una cita formal?

\- Muy formal.

\- Bueno, ¿y para qué hora?

\- Su cita es a las siete y media... - Afrodita guardó silencio un par de segundos, aparentando que calculaba las horas - ven a las siete, siete quince.

\- Genial, sirve que lo regaño por no haberme dicho nada y conozco a la desdichada.

\- Bien, nos vemos en un rato.

Afrodita sonrió y colgó. Con el tiempo, fingió sorpresa, al igual que Shaka, cuando Camus les informó de la "cita" que tendría con la madre de Milo.

En realidad no era una cita como tal. Semanas antes Camus le había contado a sus compañeros que lo habían invitado a una especie de reunión-fiesta por parte de la escuela en la que pretendía trabajar, era más que nada para revisar el potencial de los futuros maestros, algo que parecía innovador y que por lo tanto no le agradaba a Camus, además de que para asistir debía de llegar con una acompañante.

Invitar a la madre de Milo en realidad no tenía ningún fin romántico, la mujer era una excelente doctora que sabía como tratar bien a la gente, de cierta forma Afrodita sabía que ella era la clave para que Camus fuera aceptado en el empleo ya que ella se encargaría de hacer parecer a su amigo todo lo contrario a lo que en realidad era.

Por eso la venganza no residía en la cita que tendría, sino en la persona a la que "dañaría".

Al padre de Milo eso no le molestaba, por supuesto confiaba en Camus y, aún más, confiaba en su esposa. Milo era completamente diferente, desconfiaba de Camus y en ese sentido a su mente gustaba de darle grandes escenarios bien elaborados sobre lo que podría suceder.

\- ¡Camus, te voy a matar!

Afrodita dejó su lectura en cuanto escuchó la puerta principal azotarse, debido a que estaba en su habitación, y corrió a las escaleras. Al estar en la parte de arriba se detuvo a un lado de Shaka, que también había escuchado el grito.

El francés se encontraba al pie de la escalera, limpiando sus zapatos.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?! - Camus soltó sus zapatos y abrió grandes los ojos al ver a su amigo hecho una fiera.

\- ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! ¡¿Qué estoy haciendo?! - Milo dio grandes zancadas hasta acercarse a su amigo - ¡¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo tú invitando a mi madre a salir?!

\- ¡¿Yo invitarla?! - Camus se acercó más - ¡Ella fue la que me dijo que iría!

\- ¿Crees que lleguen a los golpes? - en la parte de arriba, Shaka le susurraba a Afrodita sin dejar de mirar el espectáculo.

\- Eso espero... - la sonrisa se Afrodita se borró al ver la mirada extrañada del rubio, por lo que optó por aclararse la garganta - quiero decir... si eso pasa pues nos metemos.

\- ¡No sé de lo que estas hablando! - en la parte de abajo, Camus regresó a su tarea, dispuesto a dejar a su amigo hablando solo.

\- Esto se va a alargar - Shaka se estiró y volteó a dónde estaba su habitación - mejor me voy, ¿vas a ver el show completo?

\- Es posible - dijo Afrodita sin quitar la vista de la escena; la madre de Milo había entrado y ahora discutía con su hijo, o más bien lo regañaba - si pasa algo más te llamo.

\- Va.

Una vez que el rubio se fue Afrodita se dio la oportunidad de sonreír; la mitad de su venganza estaba completa. Por supuesto, sabía que Milo y Camus no llegarían a los golpes, pero el francés tendría que aguantar varios meses de reproches, quejas, y miradas celosas por parte de su mejor amigo, y para Afrodita, esa no podía ser una mejor venganza.


	3. El regreso del pasado

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y S. Teshirogi._**

* * *

\- ¡Ya llegué!

Azotando la puerta principal y caminando hacia la sala, Shijima llegó con una mochila en su espalda donde cargaba la ropa que estuvo usando en los cinco días que estuvo fuera de casa. Al entrar en la sala se encontró con un Shaka pegado a la ventana vigilando, un Camus sonriendo mientras miraba una foto de la madre de Milo, mientras este último miraba a su amigo con intensas ganas de asesinarlo.

No había señales de Afrodita, por lo que el pelirrojo se apresuró a tirar su mochila en el pasillo y sentarse a lado de sus amigos, aparentando que nada había pasado.

Estaba por sentarse a lado de Milo y preguntarle que estaba haciendo en su casa, cuando Afrodita apareció, con un palo de escoba listo para correr a Milo de su casa después de que este no lo dejara dormir por todo el escándalo que le había hecho a Camus.

Desde que comenzara a planear, Afrodita sabía que en tres de sus planes las secuelas repercutirían también en él. Una de ellas era su venganza contra Camus y no se había equivocado; aunque pareciera que todo resultó bien para Camus, ya que pasó la tarde-noche a lado de la madre de Milo en una especie de cita donde ella no lo trató como el niño que ella veía que era, la venganza radicaba en las consecuencias que Camus tendría con Milo.

Otra de las consecuencias implicaba lo que pudiera pasar con el asunto de Shijima y Death Mask, pero este ultimo seria un problema que evaluaría cuando sucediera.

Al ver al pelirrojo, Afrodita bajó el palo y lo miró sorprendido, y al observar toda la sala su sorpresa aumentó ya que no esperaba ver tantos rostros a las dos y media de la mañana.

\- ¡¿Qué están haciendo todos ustedes despiertos?! - preguntó mirando a sus amigos - y lo más importante, ¡¿qué estás haciendo tú aquí?!

Shijima abrió los ojos y se señaló a sí mismo, justo como Afrodita lo hacía con el palo de escoba.

\- ¿Yooo? - dijo mientras volteaba a todos lados - pues aquí vivo, ¿no?

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos al recordar la misma respuesta que Shaka le había dado dos días antes.

\- Sabes algo, mejor olvídalo - Afrodita miró a los otros tres - ¿y cuál es su justificación?

\- Debo de mantenerme vigilante, no sé en qué momento puedo quedarme dormido y al abrir los ojos podría verla a ella, mirándome fijamente sin siquiera parpadear - dijo Shaka mirando a Afrodita, antes de volver a pegarse a la ventana - apuesto a que está ahí, escondida entre los arbustos, observándome, esperando el momento en el que baje la guardia…

\- Shaka, amigo - Afrodita se llevó la mano a la cara, no esperaba Shaka se volviera paranoico tan rápido - sólo estas alucinando por la falta de sueño, ve a la cama, nadie va a verte dormir, confía en mi.

\- Es verdad Shaka - dijo Milo - confía en Afro, él si es confiable y un verdadero amigo que no intenta robarse a las madres de otros.

\- Tu indirecta me lastima Milo - dijo Camus apagando su celular - ya te dije que yo no planeé nada ni le dije nada a tu madre, ella fue la que vino.

-¡Estas insinuando que mi madre es esa clase de mujer!

-¡Claro que no! Jamas haría eso, ella es una santa.

-¡Estás…!

-¡Ya cállense! - dijo Afrodita golpeando el suelo con su palo - discutirán en la mañana, ahora quiero que vallan a sus cuartos, ¡TODOS!

\- Pero… - dijeron los cuatro mirando al sueco.

\- ¡Dije que ahora!

Ante el grito, todos se levantaron y se fueron a las escaleras.

Una vez solo, Afrodita pudo pensar finalmente en que Shijima había regresado, lo que significaba que Death Mask sería el último en sufrir su furia y era el momento de llevar sus planes en marcha.

Shijima era un objetivo fácil. Probablemente era la persona más transparente que Afrodita pudo conocer alguna vez; si había algo que uno necesitara conocer de él sólo había que preguntar; Afrodita lo sabía y planeó utilizar todos los conocimientos que adquirió sobre el pelirrojo a lo largo de los años en su contra.

Shijima contaba con una enorme ventaja que fue decisiva para que tanto Death Mask como Afrodita lo aceptaran en la casa: el dinero. Desde que eran niños Afrodita sabía que tanto Shijima como Shaka eran los herederos de una enorme fortuna; él lo supo cuando vio a su padre, un importante hombre, miembro honorario de la academia, comportarse como un chico nervoso frente a su maestra después del llamarla "mamá" en el momento en el que conoció a Shijima y al padre de Shaka.

En ese entonces no lo imaginó, pero ese adolescente y niño provenientes de la India y vestidos como dos monjes budistas eran los dueños de varias grandes empresas comerciales inglesas, además de ser los principales promotores de un variado número de investigaciones científicas, incluyendo la de su padre.

Con el paso del tiempo Afrodita pudo enterarse de más cosas, cosas que sin duda serían perfectas para la creación de alguna novela dramática.

Con cansancio en su cuerpo y el sueño asomándose Afrodita caminó hacia el baño para lavarse la cara y ejecutar su venganza de una vez. Para el pelirrojo había planeado un regreso al pasado, algo que hiciera que el pelirrojo se arrepintiera de huir de este.

Afrodita caminó hacia la cocina y se sentó en la pequeña mesa que estaba en medio; ahí había dejado su computadora, así que no tardó en encenderla y comenzar con su plan, entre más rápido, más temprano se iría a dormir.

Después de redactar un extenso correo electrónico, Afrodita se dirigió a su habitación con la intención de dormir hasta la tarde del día siguiente. Casi lo logra; lo único que lo evitó y lo obligó a levantarse fueron unos gritos provenientes del patio delantero de su casa y ya que su habitación estaba del lado de este, Afrodita se levantó rápidamente y se asomó por la ventana.

\- ¡No! ¡Por favor no! ¡No!

\- Señor Shijima - un hombre grande de cabello largo de un color que le pareció a Afrodita fucsia o algo semejante, lo jalaba, ya que el pelirrojo se sostenía del marco de la puerta - por favor, tiene que entender y venir conmigo.

\- ¡No quiero!

Al ver tal espectáculo Afrodita salió corriendo de su cuarto rumbo a las escaleras. Apenas estaba terminando de abrocharse su bata blanca cuando se encontró con Camus y Milo al pie de las escaleras viendo como el pelirrojo se negaba a irse.

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Son de la empresa de Shijima y Shaka, vienen por él para que ya se haga cargo de su empresa - dijo Milo viendo cómo Shijima comenzaba a patear al hombre.

\- Era obvio que tarde o temprano lo encontrarían - Camus, a un lado de Milo, negaba con la cabeza.

\- ¿Y dónde está Shaka? - preguntó Afrodita buscando al rubio con la mirada.

\- En la sala hablando con otro hombre, creo que trata de convencerlo para que valla con ellos - Milo entrecerró los ojos.

\- O que le diga a Shijima que se valla.

Afrodita asintió en silencio y miró la entrada a la sala pensando en su amigo. La historia de la familia de Shaka y Shijima era demasiado larga y complicada, tanto que casi nadie la conocía por completo, pero por lo que sabía Afrodita el padre de Shijima era mayor que el de Shaka, por lo tanto la mayoría de las acciones de la empresa y el liderazgo de la misma eran para el pelirrojo.

Afrodita sabía que su compañero no quería esas responsabilidades, por eso después de mudarse a la India se planteó no regresar a Inglaterra.

Por supuesto no duró mucho en Asia, pero se apegó a su idea de alejarse de la empresa familiar, por lo que por varios años estuvo deambulando por toda Europa hasta que llegó a Grecia para quedarse con su primo.

El plan de Afrodita, bastante sencillo, sólo consistía en contactar a los encargado de las empresas familiares en nombre de los primos y enviarles un correo con la información acerca del paradero de Shijima; el resto lo harían ellos.

La aparición de Shaka con un peliverde interrumpió los pensamientos de Afrodita, quien junto con sus otros dos amigos miraron expectantes lo que haría el rubio.

\- Bueno, he de admitir que fue gusto hablar usted, Shaka - dijo el peliverde.

\- Digo lo mismo Shiva - contestó el rubio sonriendo.

\- Agora - Shiva miró a su compañero, quien dejó de jalar a Shijima, haciendo que este cayera al suelo - debemos de comportarnos como gente civilizada, no olvidemos que ellos son nuestro jefes.

\- Bueno, en teoría eso todavía no es así - dijo Shaka llamando la atención de todos - el abuelo todavía vive.

\- Cierto - Agora se paró en el marco de la puerta, ayudando a Shijima a levantarse - y es él quien nos mandó hasta acá para llevar al señor Shijima de vuelta a Inglaterra a, finalmente, hacerse cargo de la empresa.

-Ese maldito anciano - Shijima caminó a donde estaba su primo - no puedo creer que todavía siga con vida, y ¡no! ¡me niego a irme!

\- Señor Shijima, es importante que usted vaya - dijo Agora, tratando de convencer a su jefe.

\- Esto se pone bueno - le dijo Milo a Camus susurrando.

\- Lo sé.

Afrodita meditó la situación, por un lado, su venganza contra el pelirrojo estaba completada, por el otro, si este se iba tanto Afrodita como sus compañeros sufrirían por las ausencia de su pequeña mina de oro.

\- ¡Shaka! ¡No dejes que me lleven! - dijo Shijima abrazando dramáticamente a su primo.

\- Tranquilo Shijima, estuve hablando con Shiva y llegamos a un acuerdo, hay que a la sala para hablarlo.

Mientras los cuatro hombres salían del pasillo, Afrodita, por primera vez en la mañana, se percató del éxito de su trabajo. Sintió ganas de autofelicitarse y ponerse a reír como nunca lo había hecho por lo bien que le habían salido las cosas.

Un ligero empujón por parte de Milo, que había regresado a su discusión con Camus y ya estaban empujándose, no lo perturbó de mantener ancha la sonrisa con la que se coronaba el rey de las venganzas; lo que lo perturbó fue el olor a tabaco que llegó de la entrada y ya que la puerta estaba abierta, Afrodita se permitió ver al causante del aroma: Death Mask, recordándole así que las cosas no habían terminado.


	4. La última venganza

**_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masami Kurumada, Toei Animation y S. Teshirogi._**

* * *

El silencio reinaba en el comedor, sólo interrumpido en ocasiones por el ruido de cubiertos chocando contra el plato. Finalmente todos estaba reunidos, los cinco hombres que compartían la casa comían en la misma mesa por primera vez en casi una semana, y un invitado que se había negado a irse hasta que cierta persona eliminará las fotografías de cierta madre de su celular.

Después del drama de Shijima, que no se había ido, las cosas parecían regresar a la normalidad, al menos para cuatro de esos hombres así era.

Afrodita estaba molesto. A su manera, todos se habían disculpado con el sueco por haber huido; Shaka siendo directo, Camus tratando de disculparse pero sin dejar de ser el tipo frío que era, Shijima no le había dicho nada, pero él había pagado la comida de ese día y Afrodita sabía que lo haría por la próxima semana; el único que no le había dicho algo era Death Mask, que se había guardado cualquier comentario sobre lo que hizo o en donde estuvo; por eso Afrodita había planeado la mejor venganza para su mejor amigo.

Por supuesto, el que Death Mask no dijera nada no significaba que Afrodita desconociera todo lo que estuvo haciendo su amigo en los días de desapareció, todo gracias a Shura que se encargó de contarle un par de cosas en las mañanas que iba a dejar sus postres.

Una pregunta estuvo rondando por su mente todo ese tiempo, ¿debía o no ser rudo en su venganza? Al principio él había pensado que podía dejarlo a ver cuál era la respuesta de Death Mask, pero al ver el actuar de su amigo ya no sabía cómo reaccionar; la opción más complicada también podría costarle caro a él, y a sus compañeros de paso.

Por ese momento se conformaría con la primera cosa que se había ocurrido.

\- Si me disculpan tengo que hacer unas cosas - Afrodita se levantó y caminó a la cocina, apenas desapareció del comedor los otros cinco hombres comenzaron a hablar entre sí.

Al escucharlos Afrodita no pudo evitar notar lo despreocupado que sonaba su casero, sin duda el haber desaparecido por tanto tiempo lo tenía sin cuidado, al igual que no hablaba sobre el tema; eso sólo motivaba al sueco para continuar y aumentar sus planes de venganza. Salió de la cocina por la otra puerta y de ahí partió rumbo a su cuarto.

Casi todas las venganzas de Afrodita hasta ese punto habían tocado el tema romántico, Shaka con su acosadora o Camus con su amor platónico y Death Mask no podía ser la excepción, por supuesto no contaba a Shijima ya que al menos en ese aspecto el pelirrojo en realidad no le tenía importancia.

Para su amigo planeo utilizar su punto más débil, uno de los aspectos que más le dolería perder: su novia. No todos lo sabían, pero Death Mask llevaba cerca de tres años saliendo con una de las compañeras de carrera de Afrodita, quien empezaba a preguntarse qué clase de chicas eran sus compañeras que se fijaban en los más extravagantes de sus amigos.

Helena era dulce, gentil e inocente; además de ser una de las mejores amigas de Afrodita, por lo que buscar una forma de desequilibrar la relación entre esos dos podría tener consecuencias para él, aunque por supuesto, no más de las que el chico le había mencionado a su amiga en el momento en el que ella le preguntó por el italiano.

Mientras sacaba una vieja libreta con números de teléfonos; las dudas regresaban a la mente de Afrodita, no quería lastimar a su amiga.

\- Bien, no puedes arrepentirte - se susurró - tienes que hacerlo.

Contó hasta diez antes de abrir su vieja libreta y buscar el número de la mujer que planeaba que lo ayudara. Su venganza era esencialmente simple, no le había costado trabajo planearla, pero sabía que sería difícil llevarla a cabo. Su plan consistía en crear una situación donde se pusiera en duda la fidelidad del italiano, fidelidad que se mantenía intacta desde que esos dos comenzaron a salir.

Para llevar esa idea a cabo Afrodita pensó en utilizar a una de las ex novias de su compañero, Shaina, aquella mujer que Death Mask había dejado por Helena, aunque la morena no lo supiera. El movimiento del sueco era arriesgado; ellos no habían hablado con Shaina desde que Death Mask la dejara, situación que de por sí era complicada para el circulo íntimo de Afrodita, once hombres en total, ya que sólo debía de recordar que la chica fue primero novia de Milo.

\- ¡Shaina! ¿Qué tal? - dijo una vez que marcó el número.

\- ¿Quién habla?

\- Afrodita, cariño - si el sueco no se equivocaba, él solía usar un tono suave con la chica.

\- ¡¿Afrodita?! - en su casa, la italiana cortaba un poco de fruta como postre y casi termina cortándose un dedo ante la sorpresa - ¿de verdad eres tú? ¿qué haces llamándome? ¿cómo conseguiste mi número?

\- Sí, soy yo, pues estuve pensando mucho, recordando viejos tiempos y no pude evitar recordarte así que decidí llamarte y tengo tu número desde que íbamos a la secundaria, he de decir que me sorprende que no lo cambiaras.

\- Oh... bueno, ¿y qué quieres?

\- ¿Te gustaría salir conmigo, como amigos, a algún bar o algo así y recordar viejas aventuras?

Casi una hora después Afrodita se encontraba con Shaina en uno de los bares más cercanos del centro. Aunque se sentía levemente culpable por sólo llamarla para efectuar su venganza, también tenía en mente que eso era necesario justamente para efectuar su venganza, ninguna otra mujer podría ayudarlo. Tal vez, pensaba mientras veía a Shaina tomarse su quinto shoot de tequila, esa era una buena oportunidad para retomar la amistad que tuvo con ella.

Para cuando Afrodita notó que la mujer ya estaba pasada de copas, comenzó con la segunda fase de su plan, recordarle la relación que tuvo con Death Mask, algo que en su mente parecía sencillo; pero mientras los minutos pasaban lo único que veía era que su plan parecía ser imposible.

\- Sólo digo - repitió por cuarta vez - tú y Death Mask hacían buena pareja.

\- No lo sé Afro - dijo la mujer antes de empinarse su botella de cerveza, el tequila había sido olvidado una hora atrás - además, ¿quién se apoda "Death Mask"? Es un sobreenombre laargo y estúpido.

\- Bueno, al menos por primera vez en la noche estamos de acuerdo en algo - susurró Afrodita sacando su billetera para pagar, tendría que improvisar con las siguientes fases de su plan.

\- Death Mask... Death... Mask... Death... - la mujer dejó que Afrodita la tomara de la cintura para llevársela - Death... ¿ves? Es estúpido.

Al salir del lugar y tomar un taxi Afrodita olvidó por completo a la intoxicada Shaina que dormitaba en el asiento de a lado y se concentró en su celular para enviarle un mensaje a Helena indicándole que era el momento de llevar a cabo la sorpresa que le tenían a Death Mask, ya que durante los tres días Afrodita le estuvo metiendo a la joven la idea de prepararle una sorpresa a su novio para cuando este regresara a su casa.

Al llegar frente a la casa pintada de azul marino un presentimiento hizo que el sueco tuviera un escalofrío, algo le decía que si continuaba con su plan algo malo podría suceder, pero Afrodita decidió ignorar su sensación y continuar.

Cargó a Shaina hasta la puerta, con la idea de dejarla en la sala para que cuando llegara Helena la viera ahí, delirando sobre su relación con Death Mask y así la morena pediría explicaciones; eso era todo, no creía que fuera a necesitar algo más.

Antes de abrir la puerta su teléfono sonó, era Camus, lo que hizo que el sueco bajara a Shaina y contestara extrañado ya que Camus no solía hacer eso.

\- ¿Qué pasó Camus?

\- Sólo tengo una pregunta - dentro de la casa, Camus se encontraba frente a la mesa que estaba en la cocina, limpiaba un montón de papeles que estaban ahí, mojados, mientras miraba como Milo trataba de secar la computadora del sueco, una pelea entre ellos había provocado la caída de un vaso con agua - ¿sabes de casualidad si tu computadora es resistente al agua?

\- ¡¿Qué?!

\- No quiero llenarte de detalles, lo importante es que contestes la pregunta.

Mientras Afrodita discutía con Camus por teléfono, Shaina entraba a la casa. Caminó hacia la izquierda y entró a la sala, llamando la atención de los primos que veían una serie de televisión. Después de eso la chica salió de la sala y caminó a la derecha entrando así al comedor.

\- ¿Esa era Shaina? - preguntó Shaka en voz alta mientras se levantaba para ver qué era lo que hacía la chica en su casa.

El comedor estaba vacío, pero la voz de Milo discutiendo con Camus se escuchaba en la habitación. Al escucharlo, Shaina se sintió levemente feliz; todavía nadie lo sabía, pero llevaba un par de semanas hablando con Milo, pensando en un posible regreso. Los sonidos de pasos bajando las escaleras provocaron que la ya mareada Shaina se confundiera y regresara al pasillo principal, pensando que era Milo.

Afuera de la casa, Afrodita seguía hablando con Camus cuando vio un auto estacionarse frente a la casa, de él bajó Helena.

\- Camus, voy para allá.

Afrodita caminó hacia donde estaba Helena mientras le colgaba a su amigo; o ella había llegado muy pronto o él se había tardado demasiado.

\- ¡Helena! ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! - le preguntó caminando hacia ella.

\- Pues ya es la hora - dijo ella mirando su reloj.

\- Sí, pero...

\- No hay tiempo para esto Afro - ignorando a su amigo, Helena caminó hacia la casa - Afrodita, deben de arreglar esa puerta, algún día pueden meterse para robarles o algo peor.

\- Helena, espera...

Afrodita se había quedado atrás. Aquel presentimiento que lo atacó minutos atrás se hizo más presente. Corrió en cuanto vio a Helena entrar.

\- Helena...

Al ver a la chica parada, mirando hacia la derecha, donde estaba el comedor la mirada de Afrodita se dirigió hacia el otro lado, donde los dos primos estaban parados.

\- ¿Qué pasa?

Ninguno contestó, pero Shijima tomó la barbilla de Afrodita y lo hizo voltear. Frente a ellos cuatro, Shaina besaba a Death Mask mientras lo abrazaba, ella mantenía los ojos cerrados mientras que el italiano era lo contrario. Para agravar más la situación, del otro lado de la casa, Milo y Camus habían dejado de pelear en cuanto escucharon a alguien en el comedor, y ambos salieron temiendo encontrarse con su amigo sueco, pero lo que veían ante ellos los dejó sin palabras.

Afrodita dejó su sorpresa cuando vio como Helena lloraba; al igual que Death Mask, quien finalmente logró que Shaina lo soltara, ya que la italiana lo había abrazado para que este no se separara de ella, pensando que era Milo al que besaba.

\- ¡¿He-Helena?! - dijo Death Mask sorprendido.

Ella no respondió, pero se acercó a él y en cuanto estuvo lo suficiente cerca, le soltó una cachetada que retumbó en toda la casa.

\- Esa sí es una mujer - le susurró Shijima a Shaka mientras todos veían como se iba.

A pesar de que Death Mask y Afrodita corrieron para alcanzarla, ella logró subirse a su auto e irse; Afrodita se quedó de pie frente a la banqueta, pero Death Mask se fue corriendo para tratar de alcanzarla.

Sin saber que hacer, Afrodita regresó a casa sólo para encontrarse con Shaka llevando a Shaina hacia arriba, Afrodita supuso que a su habitación para que la chica descansara; Shijima seguía en la entrada de la sala con un millón de preguntas que sabía que nadie le respondería mientras que Camus veía como Milo simplemente salía de la casa. Sin decir nada, Afrodita caminó hacia su habitación con el propósito de no salir hasta el día siguiente; aún no sabía si debía de clasificar su misión como un éxito, así que decidió que sólo el tiempo lo decidiría.

Desaparecer por esa noche no fue buena idea, ya que no pudo solucionar el problema de su computadora; no pudo evitar que un dolido Milo mandara muy lejos a Camus, quien, molesto, terminó por tirar a la basura todos los papeles que tenía Afrodita en la mesa, todos excepto el único sobre con carta que no se mojó, la segunda venganza que el sueco tenía planeado para Death Mask y que al no saber que era, Camus lo dejó entre sus pendientes del día siguiente para enviarlo.

Una tormenta se avecinaba.

* * *

_COMENTARIOS:_

_Gracias por leer, he de agradecer a aquellos que me siguen leyendo a pesar de mi falta de actividad.__En fin, espero que disfrutarán de las fiestas, buen inicio de año._


End file.
